nutrifandomcom_ko-20200215-history
19세기의 식문화
같이 보기 : 19세기 목록 http://www.foodtimeline.org/ 참조 미국 개척자들이 먹던 음식 빅토리아 시대 음식 진리콩까네칠리 콘 카르네 퐁뒤 웨딩케이크 Sally Lunn salt rising bread Napoleons Linzertortes 다른 사진 ammonia cookies shepherd's pie Cape Breton pork pie 미국에 망고 도입 고추 피클 까나페 팀발 fines herbes 다람쥐 고기 19세기 초 Regency English menus & recipes Austen(서적) 치킨 마렝고(나폴레옹) 아이스크림 튀김 민트 줄렙 검보(미국 남부 요리) Frugal Housewife, Susannah Carter(서적) 페미칸 화이트 푸딩 pot pie A New System of Domestic Cookery, Mrs. Rundell(서적) Lucy Emerson's New England Cookery(서적) Brunswick stew Kentucky burgoo(스튜) 레물라드 소스 진저엘 토마토 케첩 오렌지 마멀레이드 Frederick Accum's Culinary Chemistry(서적) chicken-fried steak oyster ice cream 미국에 가스파초 도입 Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin's Physiologie du Gout(사바랭의 미각의 생리학 - 서적) Cook and Housewife's Manual, Margaret Dods (Scotland)(서적) lemon drops(레몬사탕) carrot ale Duck a l'Orange(오렌지소스 오리요리) Vermont common crackers Philadelphia Apee cookies 알레망드 소스(크림과 계란을 첨가한 벨루테 소스의 일종) Cabinet pudding Frugal Housewife/Child & Cooks Oracle/Kitchiner(서적) Reform Club chef Alex Soyer's Dessert gelatin 당근 케이크 호핑 존 부야베스(프랑스식 해물탕) The Cook Not Mad, Watertown NY(서적) Seventy-five Receipts for Pastry, Cakes and Sweetmeats, Eliza Leslie(서적) The Cook's Own Book, N.K.M. Lee(서적) Palestine soup(노란 렌틸콩 수프) The Virginia Housewife, Mary Randolph(서적) The Good Housekeeper, Sarah Josepha Hale(서적) cobbler Directions for Cookery, Eliza Leslie(서적) Cuisiniere Canadienne, L. Perrault, Montreal(서적) Oregon trail foods 아일랜드 소다빵 French Savarin pork steaks head cheese(서양 편육) Cornish pastys in UP roly-poly pudding Bakewell pudding tipsy parson(식당) 치킨 샐러드 Jewish Manual, Judith Montefiore & Domestic Receipt Book/ Catharine Beecher(서적) Utah bound! 땅콩 브리틀 페스토 소스 Eliza cookees, Mrs. Hubbell(서적) 캘리포니아 사워도우 빵 Hangtown fry 유럽의 만다린 오렌지 도입 아이스크림 콘 샌드위치 빵(식빵) 콘시럽 맥킨토시 사과 품종 taffy toffee 버터스카치 캔디 new potatoes lady fingers(쿠키) 코코아 미국의 탄산음료 개발 터키 로쿰 우스터 소스 Gibraltar rock(레스토랑) 요오드 첨가 소금 미시간 민트 아이다호 포테이토 커스터드 파우더 키 라임 옥수수전분 미국에 중국 요리 도입 바닐라 추출물 콩코드 포도 Concord grapes 19세기 중반 이후 현대적인 마쉬멜로우 미시간 체리 포테토칩 연유 Peek Freans(제과회사) 피쉬 앤 칩스 Garibaldi biscuits Vernor's Ginger Ale 아침 씨리얼 Conversation Hearts 조제 이유식 타바스코 소스 조제 이스트 고베규 웰치 포도주스 마가린 무염버터 캘리포니아 건포도 필라델피아 크림치즈 그레이엄 크래커 하인즈 케첩 미국의 블러드 오렌지 도입 톰슨 씨없는 포도 퐁당 Wheatena(씨리얼) 사카린 패션푸르트 건조 계란 석잠풀 요리 salt water taffy 프렌치 드레싱 정제 라드 판매(Armour's 'Simon Pure'Leaf Lard) 밀크쉐이크 닥터페퍼 Educator crackers 햄버그 스테이크 무당연유 코카콜라 malted milk(우유에 타먹는 조리퐁맛 네스퀵) 조지아의 피칸 재배 핫케익 시럽 마르게리타 피자 Fig Newtons Cracker Jacks(시럽 팝콘) Minute tapioca(타피오카 조제품) 땅콩버터 티백 찹수이 Corsicana fruitcake oatmeal cookies Jell-O 캠벨 토마토 수프 솜사탕 tangelos (감귤류) 젤리빈 candy corn 텍사스 스윗 어니언 Western sandwiches Mock apple pie(사과를 넣지 않고 애플파이 맛을 낸 것) Anadama bread Great Western Cook Book, Anna Collins Handbook of Invalid Cooking/Mary Boland Maryland beaten biscuits Boston cream pie Navy bean soup Hanna Winsnes' cookbook (in Norwegian)(서적) Country Captain Chicken 냉커피 Eliza Acton's English Bread Book(서적) The Curiosities of Food/Simmonds (extreme cuisine)(서적) Cakes & plum puddings, Godey's Lady's Book(서적) Baked Alaska(머랭을 입혀 구운 아이스크림) 아이스티 Mrs. Beeton's Book of Household Management(서적) 비프 스트로가노프 popcorn balls 남북전쟁 음식 Confederate Receipt Book, Richmond VA(서적) 과일샐러드 Sanderson's Complete Confectioner & Complete Cook(서적) Apple Brown Betty Mrs. Goodfellow's Cookery as it should be(서적) The National Cookbook, Hannah Peterson(서적) The Dominion Home Cookbook, Toronto(서적) 파르페 라임 피클 보덜레즈 소스(와인 첨가 데미글라스 소스) 샤토브리앙(안심 스테이크) Wright's book of 3000 practical receipts(서적) American pot roast Parker House rolls(모닝빵) Neapolitan ice cream(삼색 아이스크림) Caramel cake 카우보이 음식 Jennie June's American Cookbook, Jane Cunningham Croly''(서적)'' New Orleans King cakes 미국 남부의 신랑 케이크 marble cake 야생 칠면조 cheese straws(치즈 스틱 과자) 잠발라야 American cuisine, from Miss Beecher's Housekeeper and Healthkeeper cookbook''(서적)'' Mrs. Winslow's Domestic Receipt Book(서적)' Breakfast, Luncheon, and Tea, Marion Harland''(서적)'' Young Housewife's Counsellor and Friend, Mary Ann Mason''(서적)'' Practical Cooking and Dinner Giving, Henderson''(서적)'' popovers, ground nut cakes Lobster Newburg ambrosia(과일 샐러드) vinegar pie Wilcox's Buckeye Cookery & Kettner's Book of the Table(서적)' hermit cookies Directions Diverses, Montreal'(서적)' Mrs. Porter's New Southern Cookery Book, Mrs. M. E. Porter'(서적)' funnel cakes Miss Parloa's New Cookbook, Maria Parloa'(서적)' angel food chocolate pie American meatloaf What Mrs. Fisher Knows About Old Southern Cooking, Abby Fisher'(서적)' Chicken tartare(갈은 서양식 닭 육회) Christmas pudding Mrs. Lincoln's Boston Cook Book(서적)' 호저(고슴도치와 비슷하게 생긴 동물) 요리 Angels on horseback La Cuisine Creole, Lafcadio Hearn(서적)' ''Woman's Suffrage Cook Book, Mrs. Hattie A. Burr'(서적)' Miss Corson's Practical American Cookery, Juliet Corson'(서적)' 피칸 파이 Cherries jubilee & Heavenly hash White House Cook Book, F.L. Gillette'(서적)' Canning & Preserving, Mrs. Rorer'(서적)' Aunt Babette's Cook Book: Foreign and Domestic Receipts'(서적)'' bundt cake corn oysters 선데 아이스크림 치킨 카치아토레 picnic ham Science in the Kitchen, Ella Eaton Kellogg(서적)' ''Art of Living in Australia, Philip Muskett'''(서적)' ''La Cuisine Francaise: French Cooking for Every Home...'(서적)'' Favorite Dishes, Carrie V. Shuman(서적)' ice cream a la mode(파이 위에 아이스크림 한 스쿱) fudge Ranhofer's ''The Epicurean'(서적)'' 뉴욕 델모니코 거북요리 에그 베네딕트 Recipes Tried and True, Marion Ohio 월도프 샐러드 Boston Cooking School Cook Book, Fannie Merritt Farmer(서적)' ''The Cook Book, Oscar Tschirky (of the Waldorf)'''(서적)' Military field bread, ''U.S. Manual for Army Cooks Henriette Davidis' Practical Cookbook, 35th German edition (in English) Swedish-American Cookbook (Swedish and English) Steiger's Deutsch-Amerikaniches Kochbuch (in German) 낭투아 소스(바닷가재맛 크림소스) Lane Cake Shrimp wiggle(크림소스와 완두를 버무린 새우요리) Oysters Rockefeller